Scars
by regularshow565
Summary: Thomas isn't acting like himself because it's the anniversary of when his father died. Skips notices his behavior and is determined to help him.


**This was requested by AnimeToonz19 and I hope it's alright and that you like it. **

"And Thomas, you rake the leaves," Benson finished.

Thomas was the first to get up and leave to do his job after Benson finished giving out the chores.

Benson watched as Thomas left, feeling a little concerned.

The intern had said less than ten words and had been quiet ever since he arrived that day.

He hadn't spoken a word to Benson and the gumball machine wondered what was wrong.

_I'll check on him later._

Little did he know that a certain yeti had also been paying close attention.

* * *

><p>Thomas slowly raked the leaves, feeling like the world was out to get him.<p>

His father had died a few years ago and today was when he passed away.

No one he knew had ever lost someone.

Sure, they had their friends who moved away or parents who divorced or their home destroyed, but no one he knew had ever lost a loved one.

He would have taken any of that any day instead of losing his father.

At least if his parents divorced he'd be able to still see both of them.

At least if his house was gone he'd be fine if he had his whole family.

_No one knows what this feels like._

He allowed a tear to fall; he had been strong for far too long.

Thomas heard the rev of an engine and quickly wiped the tear away as Benson stopped the golf cart on the path.

Benson got out of the cart and walked over to Thomas.

He stopped in front of the goat.

"Hey, Thomas you okay? You haven't been yourself today at all."

Thomas gave his boss a small nod without looking up.

Benson ignored the nod, clearly knowing something was up.

"You feel sick?"

Thomas shook his head and continued to rake slowly.

Benson decided to stop asking; if Thomas didn't want to talk, he didn't have to.

"Alright, well tell me if you need anything."

Thomas gave another nod as Benson got into the cart and drove away.

* * *

><p>Skips sat on the front steps of the house waiting for Thomas to finish his job.<p>

He had just watched Benson attempt to talk to Thomas.

He was determined to help the intern with whatever was troubling him, but decided to give him his space for a while.

* * *

><p>Thomas put the rake in the shed and closed the door lazily.<p>

He trudged up to the house only to find Skips waiting for him.

Skips looked at him and stood up.

Thomas walked up the steps and into the house as if he hadn't seen the yeti.

Skips followed him into the house.

"Thomas," he said as the goat started to head for the kitchen.

Thomas simply stared at Skips as he walked up.

"You know you can talk to someone if you need to right?"

Thomas looked at the floor and shifted his gaze when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thomas, I can help you if you tell me what's wrong."

Thomas looked into Skips's eyes and knew he wanted to help.

_My father is dead and no one else understands!_

He wanted to scream his thoughts to the world but knew it wouldn't help.

He shifted his eyes toward to the floor when he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Thomas closed his eyes as tears trickled down his face.

He took a deep breath and opened them and looked up to find Skips still looking patiently at him, his eyes never wavering.

A few minutes passed before Thomas lunged at Skips, latching onto him as tears fell uncontrollably.

Skips immediately wrapped his arms around the younger one and held him close as he sobbed.

"My father d-died today a few years and I miss him so much Skips!"

Skips started rubbing his back as Thomas poured out his thoughts he had kept bottled up for so long.

"I f-feel like no one else understands because no one I've ever known has gone through this."

Thomas buried his face into Skips's chest and tears fell freely.

Skips put his hand under Thomas's chin and forced him to look up.

"You're not alone, Thomas. I'm here for you. _We're _all here for you. And I understand what you're going through."

Thomas sniffled and looked in the elder's eyes.

"Y-you do?"

Skips nodded. "Yes, I've lost loved ones too. I know it's hard, but it will get better. You'll always miss your father, but it will get easier as time goes on."

Thomas opened his mouth. "B-but it's already been four years and it hasn't gotten any better."

Skips looked in Thomas's eyes. "You've been fighting this battle for a while now, but I've been at it longer. I know how hard this is and it _will _get easier one day. I'm not saying you'll never feel sad again, but I am saying it gets better over time."

"But how?"

Skips gave a small smile. "You have friends who can help you, Thomas. You just need to let us help you."

Thomas searched the immortal's eyes and found wisdom behind them.

He hugged Skips. "Thank you," he murmured.

Skips gave another smile and ruffled Thomas's hair.

"No need to thank me. Just let me be here for you."

* * *

><p>Thomas placed flowers on his father's grave then backed up.<p>

Skips put his arm around Thomas and the younger one smiled up at him, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Thomas looked back at the grave.

"I miss you, dad. I always thought no one else knew what I was going through, but now that I've found someone who is, I can get help."

Skips smiled as Thomas talked and saw the tears cascade down his face.

He knew the scar Thomas had would never disappear, but he knew it would eventually start to fade.


End file.
